Laura Shaw
Laura Shaw is a character from the ONtv series Smythewood and Harpers Falls. On Smythewood, she was played by Eden Riegel, who later reprised her HF role of Sheila. She was then played by Alexa Havins, best known for her role as Babe Chandler on All My Children, until 2018, when UK actress, Jacqueline Jossa, best known for her role of Lauren Branning on the series, EastEnders, took over the role and plays her presently. "I was a bit taken when I was asked to join the cast of HF," Jacqueline said, "but I had heard such wonderful things about it. When Alexa moved on, and decided it was time for her to leave to begin a new phase in her career, I thought it would be fun. I had just ended a wonderful run on EastEnders as Lauren, and I was pleased to be back in circulation again. While Laura is as far from Lauren Branning as anything, I like how she takes charge. Laura will be fun to play." Field Hockey coach, extraordinaire She was born in Philadelphia, but was raised in the main line community of Smythewood, but no matter what, Laura Shaw had always had a solid work ethic. She worked hard to even get a simple doll, believing that she earned everything she had ever got. While in school, Laura worked especially hard, especially since her single parent father (her mother had died when she was three) worked two jobs to help support the two of them. Despite the wide gap in their economic statuses, Laura was close friends with Amy Smythe-Jablonski and the fact that she wasn't wealthy didn't affect things with her. Laura got into Smythewood University (as a result of several scholarships) as a sports medicine major and was also the star of the Smythewood University field hockey team. She was one of the highest scorers in the sport. She later decided she wanted to coach the sport she was so good at, and she got that chance by coaching for the Cornell field hockey team. With that, she moved from Smythewood, to Ithaca, New York. Some years later, Laura, still coaching at Cornell, received an offer to coach the Field Hockey team at Northeastern University in Boston. Jumping at the chance, Laura turned in her resignation to Cornell, and considered moving to Boston. She found a house in the Beacon Hill area, and immediately began coaching the team at Northeastern. Her winning ways on the field translated to success, and she is one of the best coaches at the University. Laura reconnected with her friends, Adam and Amy. She also is getting to know the Harper family all over again, and she is getting used to having a solid support system around her again. As it turned out, Laura is enjoying Boston, far more than she ever did in Ithaca. She is a history buff, and with her living in the historical Beacon Hill area, as well as having seen the Freedom Trail, and enjoying the sights of one of America's historical cities, Laura is absolutely thrilled. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Former Smythewood characters